Mermaid Melody: A New Evil Rises
by CrissyD9
Summary: Violet is the mermaid princess of the Gulf Of Mexico, but when and evil force wants her for he unique power, she must go and find the other Princesses while trying to survive middle school, oh my, but another princess is out there too, but who?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna do a Mermaid Melody Fanfic. My OC is named Violet Maria Gonzales.**

**Violet: Who knows my full name? Grrrr, the names Violet, get it right**

**Sooo what, I'm your creator, obey me. OR ELSE MUHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Lucia: Who's that girl?**

**Hanon: Ya? Who is she?**

**Rina: I think I know**

**NOOOOO, don't tell them! I don't own anything. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Kaioto (Kay-oot-o) POV**

"Finally, after years of research, I have finally found her! The eighth Mermaid princess! Mira, get in here" I said as I finally got my head out of the books

"You rang sir?" Said a voice as she walked in. A young girl with black hair, a grey dress and grey-blue eyes walked in.

"Yes, I found her, and we will capture her for her… Unique ability" I said, putting on the trademark "evil grin"

She smiled at me, but not just any smile, it was another evil grin.

"Sir, should I go and find her?" she asked, still wearing that grin

"I was just about to ask you to go, Mira. Now go, and catch her, she is too young to know her ability. But be careful, from what I read, she can reflect evil songs and use it against her enemy" I said, with a sincere look on my face

"Yes sir, I will be careful" she replied, and with that she left

"I hope she can succeed" I said, and then I stuck my head back into my books

**Luna POV**

"Violet! Wait, there's danger, the oil companies are out there again!" But I was too late, she had already left. "Oh no, this is not gonna be very good"

**Violet POV**

Haha! She thinks I'm in trouble, she also thinks I don't know how to use my power! Double Ha! I have the perfect protection! If there are any evil people with songs, my mom say's that the songs will be reflected by me. She says it's because of my fangs, because their so white. Wait, there's something out there! And it's SHINY! It's a girl, but how is she breathing? I guess I'll ask her some questions

"Hi! I'm Violet, what's your name?"

"I'm Mira" she said in a bone-chilling voice

"Umm, ok, what are you doing out here?" I asked

"Ohhh, I'm looking for someone. She looks a lot like you, and my friend sent me to get her."

It took me awhile to realize she was going to try to capture me, but eventually I saw her close her eyes, say some weird chant, and then Launch at me. To bad there was a dark aura surrounding her, or else I would have socked her square in the nose.

"Ugh, you little" she said and she launched at me again

"Alright that's it, Violet pearl voice" and I transformed. My curly-frizzy pig-tail became a bit shorter, and my side-bangs became a bit longer. There was always a heart shaped clip in my hair, but know two ribbons hung from it. The orchid-violet streaked in my hair became an only violet color and my white fangs became a bit longer. My raspberry-violet-orchid eyes became only an Orchid-Violet color. My strapless dress was violet and went to my mid-thigh and at the top it looked like a heart. I had on white and violet cow-boy boots. I had a sea-shell bracelet on my right wrist and my pearl turned into a light purple mic.

"What, that's not possible! Your only 11, you can't have your power yet!" Mira yelled

"When your princess in the Gulf of Mexico, you learn these things" I said

"Grrrr, I won't let this happen" and she launched at me again

I had enough, I thought I was gonna end up socking her any way, but I just gritted my teeth and decided it was time to sing.

"You ready… Pichi Pichi Voice, LIVE START" and I added a dramatic pause before I began

"_Ah ha ah ah ah ahhhh (Ah ah ah ahhhh ahhh) X2_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know backwards)_  
_In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now_

I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me

snwod dna spu ynam os (so many ups and downs backwards)  
My heart's a battleground  
snoitome eurt deen I (I need true emotion backwards)  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
snoitome eurt deen I

You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken

In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I 

_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now  
Wooooooohoooooo(really high pitch, just listen to the song, sanctuary by utada Hikaru  
My fears and lies  
Melt away  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I"_

I finally stopped to realize she was long gone, Ha, she must have not expected that. I think I might need to find the other princesses, if there is evil, they'll know what to do. The problem is, if I take the short way, I might get caught in the Panama Canal. But if I take the long way, I won't get caught but it'll take forever.

"Arghhhh! I DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE TO TAKE THE LONG WAY, BUT I DON'T WANNA GET CAUGHT!" I screamed, it felt good to get that off my chest

"Squee, Squee!" I turned around to see my best friend, Mania (Man-e-ah) the dolphin

"Hey girl, I haven't seen, wait, do you mind giving me a boost to the Northern Pacific?" I asked

"Squee, Squeal, Squee" She replied nodding her head. I grabbed onto her dorsal fin and helped her get a boost, pretty soon, we looked like a bullet, speeding towards the Northern pacific, Colorful fish looked at us, thinking we were crazy, one asked us what we were doing so I replied this very cheesy line, just for the fun of it

"Were Off to see the wizard of Oz! It's like a big adventure across the Oceans!" I said. Like I said, it was a cheesy line, but the fish got a kick out of it and started to follow us

"I'm gonna stick with you guy's, you all have spunk. Names Coral" Said the colorful fish "I'm a Flame angel fish"

"Well, I'm Violet, and this is my best friend Mania the dolphin" I replied "you wanna stick with us? Were going to land, so I'm going to have to find something to keep you in"

"I'm fine with that" She said and we continued our journey

**2 HOURS LATER**

Were finally in the Northern Pacific, now to find the princess

"Excuse me, is the princess here?" I asked a servant that was passing by

"No, she's on land, but who are you?" She asked, but I had already left for the land, I saw my pendant glowing, which meant I was close to the others, so I swam to a bunch of rocks were no one goes and changed, but when I did, I was in a Bikini, YUCK!

"What about me?" I heard Coral say

I looked down and then searched for something to put her in. I eventually found a small glass bowl that was cleanish, but it was still ok.

"Act like your hurt so it will look like I saved you, I won't get in trouble that way" I said as I scooped her up. I had to admit it, this fish was a really good actor. She was twitching a bit and swimming in circles. She winked at me, indicating it was time to go, but I had to get out of these clothes

"Wait right here Coral" I said as I put her bowl down near where I transformed "I'm getting some knew clothes" and with that, I walked off

*DING* *DING* "Welcome to shore side shop, we sell everything, from clothes to fish tanks" said the lady at the desk.

"Um, do you have any clothes for an 11 year old?" I asked, turning my sweet shy girl personality on

"As a matter of fact we do, follow me" and she signaled me to follow her

**15 MINUITES LATER**

I finally found the clothes I liked, a really loose purple t-shirt, jean shorts, and a pair of white sneakers. I still had my bracelet and pendant, but my hair was a bit shorter, and wavier, instead of that curly mess, and my violet-orchid streaks were now blonde, and my fangs were gone, thank God. Everything else was the same. I needed someplace to live, so I asked the desk lady about it

"Um, do you know a place where I could live, I sort of stepped on the wrong bus and ended up in this town" I told her

"Oh, there's a lovely place called the Pearl Pari, it's owned by the towns' psychic, Madam Taki, and a bunch of other girls live there for free, but work when real customers come and stay. Its right along the shore-line, just a little bit north from here" she said with a smile

"Thanks!" I said and I headed back to where I had left Coral

**5 MINUITES LATER**

"KYAAAA" I heard a girl yell from the hotel "KAITO, YOU BAKA! I JUST VACUMED THERE!"

"Sorry about that Lucia" replied a Boy's voice

Man, these people seem crazy… Cool! So I went up and knocked on the door

"Hello, and welcome to the Pearl Pari, Oh, your only a little girl where are your parents?" asked the girl who answered the door. She had Aqua-blue hair and chocolate brown eyes. she wore a maid outfit, as did the other girls, who all looked the same age, except for one younger one with orange hair.

I noticed she had the same pendant as me, only in aqua color, so I asked her one question.

"Are you the Aquamarine pearl princess?" she looked shocked, but still replied

"Yeah, how did you know?"

I just pointed to my necklace and she understood

"LUCIA, RINA, KAITO, NOELLE, KAREN, COCO, SEIRA! COME HERE QUICK! There's a girl here!" she screamed to her friends.

6 girls and 1 boy ran in and they all gasped at what they saw, my necklace

"What? You've never heard of the princess of the Gulf Of Mexico?" I said with an attitude.

The orange haired one spoke up. "There was a princess in the gulf of Mexico?"

"I never knew" said the blonde one

"Well, I guess I should tell you all why I'm here" and I began my story

**YAY The 1****st**** chapter is done! Review, and go look up the song like I told you to. I OWN NOTHING!**


	2. Chapter 2 Boys are so annoying

**Ok, I'm gonna continue this story with Kaioto POV**

**Violet: Ok and I get a new son-**

**Me: NOOOO DON'T TELL THEM! ON WITH THE STORY**

Mermaid Melody: A new evil rises

**Kaioto POV**

"Mira, I raised you like a little sister, yet you still FAIL ME" I screamed at the young girl, stepping out of the shadows, that came from the mountains of books I usually "lived" in.

"I'm sorry, big brother" She said, using my old nick-name

"What did I say… ABOUT CALLING ME THAT" I screamed. She broke down crying.

"I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't careful. She beat me, she knows her power, and she could even beat… YOU!" And she continued crying. She was so young, I felt pity.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you… Little Sis" I managed to choke out while pushing her black hair out of her face "You will need more power. For now, I'll leave my work to these girls" I said. Two girls walked in, one with red hair and one with blue hair.

"We will catch those mermaid princesses, right sister She she" Said the blue haired one

"We will, sister Mi mi" The red haired one replied

**Normal POV**

Over in the shadows, four women were watching.

"We must warn them" the one said "Hippo-sama will be in danger!"

"But, the Black Beauty Sisters took our job before!" said the one with cat ears, making no sense in the conversation

"This means we should help the Mermaids!" The blonde one said

"I agree" Said the tall mermaid, and they all swam off to land.

**ON LAND**

"Ok" Seira said "You're the princess of the Gulf of Mexico, a young girl attacked you, you met a fishy, and now you're here"

"Yup, that's about it" Violet said "Ok, I think I remember your names. Luchia, Rina, Hanon, Karen, Noelle, Coco, Seira, Kaito, Nikora, Hippo, and Madam Taki"

"Wow! You got all of our names!" Hanon said, and then the door bell rang "I'll get it…Oh, hi Nagisa! Luchia, I'm going out, BYE!" and she was gone.

"Ok, we need to think of a plan to get rid of this new evil" Karen said, getting irritated (as always LOL).

"Oh! I have a plan!" Coco started "We just gotta lure those old evil people we used to fight and turn them good. Then after that, we attack head on!"

"That would be a nice plan" Rina said "But we don't even know who these people are"

Everyone did the anime fall, while sweat-dropping. Then they started to laugh.

"Maybe I could contact Gaito" Kaito joked

"Yeah, and the Dark lovers" Luchia joined in

"Yuri-kun… DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT HER" Hippo yelled

"Sorry Hippo, I forgot about you and Yuri" Luchia said, hugging the boy **(AN: He is and always will be in human form, for the benefit of the story. I WANNA PET HIPPO!)**.

"I have an idea!" Noelle said, jumping out of her seat "How 'bout we all go swimming with Violet and see what happens!"

"That's a good idea! We just need Hanon, but she's out with Nagisa." Seira said

The door opened and closed, and footsteps were coming closer.

"Maybe we can help" Said a voice that sounded so familiar

"HIPPO-SAMA!" yelled another voice

"YURI-KUN, YOU'RE HERE!" Hippo yelled. He ran and hugged her half to death, but they both enjoyed it

"What do you want, Dark lovers" Karen said, if looks could kill, everyone of them would be dead

"Look, after being turned into fish, we all realized what we did was wrong" Maria said, smiling

"Why should we believe you" Rina said

"Because, we were about to warn you, we were following the Black Beauty sisters, and some evil bookworm hired them to catch a princess named Violet."

**Violet POV**

"What do they want with me, I mean, I've ripped up a couple of books, but you don't need to capture me!" I said. Sheesh, Book worms can be so weird

"He wanted you to control… I don't know but I heard him say something about 'A Kingdom with a treasure so grand, but it can only be found by a young purple girl with fangs'" Azule said

"Ya! We can help you all! And we'll Work Here!" Eriru said

"Well, we can swim tomorrow night" Kaito said "I'm going home because it's already 8:30" and he left

"Well, I guess we should all go to bed, besides, we have school tomorrow and Nikora already signed Violet up" Luchia said walking upstairs followed by the others

It took me awhile to realize what she had just said. "… WHAT!"

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Ugh, I'm putting the leggings on under this" I said looking at my reflection. The Middle school uniform was just like the High school, only blue.

I can't believe I have to go to School, but I guess I should make some more friends, but I heard boys are so annoying in middle school. One thing's for sure… I'm gonna die there.

"Bye everyone."I said blankly as I walked out the door. I ran down the street and bumped into some one. Let's just say if the kid was Latino, they would not enjoy what I said to them

"Um, what did you say?" The kid said. I looked up and it was a boy my age. He had Green eyes and dark brown hair.

"Sorry about that" I apologized "BTW, names Violet"

"Well" He started, I could already tell he wanted to irritate me "I'm Kenta, sweet thing"** (Yes I know, same name as the kid in the Pokémon chronicles movie, sue me)**

He did not just call me that. "… YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT" and I chased him all the way to school, only to find I'm in the same class as him… and have to freaking sit next to him too.

"So, Sweet thing, There's a new café near the beach, wanna go with me" he asked. Time to use a new personality I've been working on.

"Why sure, we can even go swimming" I said, acting all sweet. I know, if I touch water, I'll turn back into a mermaid, but my bracelet has 12 shells and each equals an hour. So I can swim for 12 hours and not turn back into a mermaid.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 4:00, where do you live" Kenta asked, grabbing my hand

"I live in the Pearl Piari, along with my cousins. If you do anything to me, trust me, you don't wanna go there" I said, getting serious. Man this kid will fall for anything.

"Ok… BYE!" and he ran off. Hmph might as well go practice my guitar. Yes, I have a guitar, I bought it with some money I got for selling seashells on the beach before I came here.

"_Escaping shadows,_

_It's gonna be a long, long night_

_Don't think just yet, _

_Start looking at the mind that's falling,_

_And the head that's making it"_ I started to sing, but it was 4:00, and I had to go on that stupid date with Kenta.

"Violet, where are you going?" Rina asked

"Well, a kid sort of asked me to go to a café, so I'm going" I said

"Well, ok. I'll tell the others you're there" and she walked back to the kitchen. Whew, that was to close. Here's the idiot now.

"H-hi Sw-sweet t-thing" he stuttered, probably cuz I was wearing my hair down and I wasn't wearing my school uniform, sucker.

"Hi Kenta, wanna go now, or are you gonna keep on staring at me like I'm candy in a store" I said with a smirk

"Oh, oh sure let's go" He said quietly. Let's just say, if a tomato were there I would've put it up to his face and say "Look! Your twins!" Haha, sucker

"So, where is this 'Famous' café your taking me to" I asked

"Well, it's along the coast where a lot of people go surfing and it's just a small café, not anything big really, sweet thing" He replied

"We are going swimming, right?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face

"No reason… I'll race you there!" and I ran ahead to a small building on the coast

"Hey! No fair!" and he started to case me, but I was faster.

"Haha! I win" A yelled, then I started to dance around

"Only because you got a head start" He pouted

"Oh, don't be a sore loser" I said "Besides, we're here, right. So lets get going, the quicker we eat the quicker we go swimming" and I dragged him into the small building

Well, I got a coffee Cake and a Coke, while Kenta got pie. Yes, the kid got pie. Well, were on the beach and I put my hair in a pig-tail.

"Have you ever been really far out before?" I asked

"No, I can't really swim that well. I'm afraid because my older brother died in a surfing accident and…" He broke out in tears.

I don't know what came over me, but I went over and hugged him. He looked so innocent, crying his eyes out over a little fear of water. I lost my parents when I was 8, but you don't see me crying about it.

"Promise you won't tell anyone" He asked

"I promise! LET'S GO SWIMMING!" and I jumped into the water, my bracelet keeping my human

"I don't know, are you sure it's safe?" He asked shyly

"Of course it's safe idiot! Now come on, I'm gonna teach you to swim" and I grabbed his arm and pulled him in

"Whoa sweet thing, don't be so pushy" He yelled as I dragged him out deeper

"Will you stop calling me that already? If you don't, you'll be seeing stars sooner than you can say 'I'm an idiot for calling her that'" I threatened

"Well sorry, it's not my fault you're cute. Umm, I mean, uhh, oh forget it" and he swam back to land, but something grabbed him and pulled him under.

"KENTA!" I yelled "Alright, bracelet deactivate" and my bracelet stopped working, I was in mermaid form.

"Mermaid princess, we knew you would come" Said one girl

"No you will listen to our song" said the other

"… IT'S SHOWTIME!" They both yelled

"_Voice in the Dark!  
The ~Melody~ of Darkness,  
that steals the bonds between your pearls.  
Voice in the Dark!  
Now! Let's begin magnificently beautiful show!  
Voice in the Dark!  
Our song is brought forth  
with the echo of the power of darkness!  
Peace is nothing more but an illusion  
falsely reflected off the surface of a mirror.  
A string made of waves entwines around one another bundling, and becomes a tide.  
The demonic energies in our hearts change into a prank-filled vigor.  
Surely, it would bewilder those who are weaker than us.  
Voice in the Dark!  
A black wave gently plays this melody we sing.  
Voice in the Dark!  
It stops all love, and becomes a chain with no shape  
That eddy"s about you, within this refrain.  
and steals the bonds between your pearls.  
Throw away these "feelings" you have.  
They"re nothing more but a soliloquy that a dreaming  
girl would shout out, that reaches no one but themselves.  
Voice in the Dark!  
Now! Let"s begin magnificently beautiful show!  
Voice in the Dark!  
Our song is brought forth  
with the echo of the power of darkness!_

The happy people who think they can protect their love  
believe too much in their "communication" and are blinded by such.

Voice in the Dark!  
A black wave gently plays this melody we sing.  
Voice in the Dark!  
It stops all love, and becomes a chain with no shape

Voice in the Dark!  
Now! Let"s begin magnificently beautiful show!  
Voice in the Dark!  
Our song is brought forth  
with the echo of the power of darkness!

The heart-shattering dark ~Melody~...  
Becoming fiercer, stronger, and hotter...  
Eddying about you, within this refrain...  
This heart-shattering dark ~Melody~

"You really think that effected me, don't you?" I asked as a matter of factly

"What do you mean?" Asked the taller one

"What I'm saying is this, SONG DO NOT EFFECT ME" I yelled "VIOLET PEARL VOICE!"

"No! This is not possible!" the shorter one yelled

"_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate_ni kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru_

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

"Love Shower PICH! How 'bout an encore?" I yelled at the two girls

"Ugh, we will catch you!" They both yelled in synch

"SUCKERS!" I yelled at them, until I realized something "KENTA!"

I searched for him, until I found him on the ocean floor, trying to hold his breath. I pulled him to shore and woke him up.

"Who, who are you?" He asked

"Shhh, I will meet you again someday, and we'll be friends forever" I said, then I started to sing

"_The rainbow is my guide to find, _

_That hidden mountain,_

_I've lost in my mind"_

He seemed hypnotized. "Pleases go home, you girlfriend already did" I told him

"Ok, bye" and he left.

I changed back and walked home, where everyone was waiting for me

"Where were you?" Luchia practically yelled

"Well, some girls attacked me with some sort of song about darkness. It didn't really do anything to me, have you met them before?" I asked

"THE BLACK BEAUTY SISTERS!" they all yelled

"What?" I asked. Boy I had a lot to learn.

**SO THTATS THE END, TUNE IN NEXT TIME**

**BYEEE!**

**I AM SOO EPIC 8D**


	3. Chapter 3  A new friend

**Ok, today we will be introducing Starlightmint72's OC.**

**Violet: Wow! Friends, Kenta is getting annoying**

**Kenta: I HEARD THAT!**

**Well, on with the story**

**Kaioto POV**

"YOU GIRLS FAILED ME!" I screamed as Sheshe and Mimi walked in

"We are truly sorry, sir" Sheshe said calmly

"Very well" I started "I have been researching and IT can only be found if we have Violet, but we also need another princess. She is the princess of the Caribbean Sea. I will send Mira to find her."

Mira walked in, strutting proudly "I will capture her sir!" she yelled in excitement

"Very well, now, she is going off to find the other princesses. She already made it to the town and is attending a school there. Now Go!" and I pointed her off. The _ would be mine!

**VIOLET'S POV!**

"Ok, so what your saying is those two morons are known as the black beauty sisters?" I asked, still very confused.

"Violet" Luchia started "It's late, go to bed". God, she was acting like my mother.

"She's right" Hanon said, seeing her point. Man! Everyone in teaming up against me!

"Fine, I'll go to bed" I pouted and I finally went upstairs, changed into my PJ's and went to sleep.

The next day, I met Kenta by the corner. He looked like a nervous wreck! As soon as he saw me he ran up to me and hugged me to death.

"Oh thank God your ok!" he started "I had some sort of hallucination, and there was a mermaid, and you were gone! I was a nervous wreck all night!" God, the kid needs to calm down.

"CALM DOWN KID!" I yelled in his ear, probably breaking his ear-drums "GET A GRIP! I'M ALIVE"

"Ok, let's get to class" and he grabbed my hand and dragged me to class, I was yelling at him the whole time.

"LET GO OF ME!" I was screaming when he dragged me into the class room, earning us a couple of awkward looks.

The teacher walked in with a happy look on her face, strange. She's usually all cranky and evil like.

"Class, today we will be welcoming a new student, come on in!" She said.

A girl with red orange hair walked in. Her hair went just a little past her waist and was loose. Her eye's were a red-brown color, which I think is pretty odd, and she was wearing the usual uniform.

"Introduce yourself!" The teacher urged her.

"Ok!" She said smiling "My name is Kilane"

"Well Kilane, take a seat next to Ms. Violet over there" The teacher said, pointing to the empty seat next to me

She walked over, still smiling, so I decided to say hi. She looked somewhat familiar, strange right.

"Hi! I'm Violet, nice to meet you!" I said happily

"Well" she started "as you know already, I'm Kilane! I hope we become really good friends" She replied while sitting down. Kenta, being him, had to butt in.

"I'm Violet's friend, Kenta! Nice to meet you" he said, holding out a hand for her to shake. She gladly took it.

"I'm Kilane, as you know, and any friend of Violet's is a friend of mine!" she replied happily

We spent the entire school day talking to each other, and we all decided to meet at that café at 4:00.

"Bye guys, see ya later!" I yelled as I walked off. When I got home, I told everyone I was leaving, but Lucia, Hanon and Rina wanted to come, just in case the Black Beauty sisters showed up.

"Ok guys, please don't say anything to embarrass me" I asked

"Well, I can't promise that" Hanon said with an evil look in her eye

"Oh please, No!" I begged

"It's ok" Rina said "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid"

"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!" I yelled, hugging her "YOU ARE THE BEST COUSIN EVER!"

"Hey, what about us!" Lucia and Hanon said in sync

"There's no time to argue, Kilane and Kenta are probably already there!" I yelled as I dragged them out the door.

We spent fifteen minutes running to the Café and when we got there, Kilane and Kenta were waiting at the door for us.

"Who are you?" Kenta asked, pointing at Lucia, Hanon and Rina

"Those are three of the cousins I was telling you about. They wanted to tag along, I hope you don't mind." I said as we walked in.

"Wow! This place looks awesome!" Kilane exclaimed "I wish I had moved here earlier!"

"Where did you live before this?" Hanon asked.

Kilane just stayed quiet, and stared at her with theses big eyes that said 'please don't make me talk about it'. We all decided to change the subject and quickly.

"So" I started "What did you guys do last night while I was gone"

"Well, we went out to the city with the boys" Lucia said

"And" Hanon continued "we went out to the pizza place!"

"Wow! That sounds like it was fun!" I exclaimed, wishing I was there.

"Well, it's getting late and I have homework" Kenta said "bye!" and he left.

"Bye" the rest of us said in sync

"We gotta go or Nikora is gonna be really mad!" Lucia exclaimed, realizing the time "Bye Violet. Bye Kilane!" and with that they all ran out.

"So, Kilane, you wanna go swimming?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation

"I can't swim" she replied "But… I could watch you!"

"That's a good idea, come on, lets go!" and we ran off to the beach.

I always have my bracelet and a bathing suit under my clothes, so I decided to just jump in!

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO SWIM? IT'S SO MUCH FUN!" I yelled to her from far out

"COME BACK! THERE'S SOMETHING OUT THERE!" She yelled back, panicking.

I saw Mira and swam back as fast as I could and the people were already running away. The only people that were there, well, they were Me, Kilane, and Mira.

"When will you give up Mira?" I asked with an attitude

"Shut up!" she yelled jumping out of the water, using her charge attack.

When she jumped out of the water, a huge wave splashed Kilane. I was worried sick when I didn't see her, so I called off my bracelet. But just as I did that, she popped out of the water, but she was a Red Mermaid.

She looked exactly like Lucia in her mermaid form only the top halves of each of her bright red pig-tails were braided. Her bangs had two heart shaped clips like Hanon's, only they were pink. Her eyes were bright red and so was her tail, only her tail had white swirly wave-like designs. She had a pair of pink heart-shaped earrings.

I was utterly shocked. Kilane was a mermaid, too! I better get to fighting soon, or we're both gonna get hurt.

"Alright Mira you ready to be beat again?" I asked teasingly

"Not this time, Violet. I just need the red pearl princess." She said with an evil smile on her face.

"Who is th-" I started to ask, but I was interrupted

"RED PEARL VOICE!" Kilane yelled.

Ok, now I was boarding the train to crazy town. SHE was the red pearl princess? Oh my God, that's why she didn't run when she saw Mira. She knew about her somehow, but I still wonder.

Her transformation was complete and she looked awesome. She looked like Lucia when she was in her 2nd dress and powered up, only the part that was usually was white was pink and the skirt part was bright red. There was the same wave pattern that was on her tail. Her hair was still the same, but now she had a microphone that was light pink and bright red. She was wearing the same shoes as Lucia, only red and that was pretty much it.

"Violet! Look at me! Bet you didn't see that coming!"

"I didn't! You look AWESOME!" I yelled back. I was about to transform, but she stopped me.

"I'll take care of her" She said, winking "PICHI PICHI VOICE! LIVE START!

_The rainbow is my guide to find_

_That hidden mountain_

_I've lost in my mind_

_The light at dawn's a melody_

_That's taking me slowly _

_To a past I've forgotten_

_The colors melt into the sea_

_Reflecting a rainbow_

_That shines playfully_

_The wind gently blows me away_

_And I reach the waves of _

_The seven oceans_

_The birds are know flying so high in the oriental skies_

_This is the right route_

_To finally reach that island_

_At dawn I'll finally find_

_The seven islands that_

_My destiny is hoping I'll soon discover_

_Oh my sweet melody_

_You shine inside of me_

_You make me wanna sing a love song to the world_

_Forever you will be_

_Way deep inside my soul_

_And time will never separate us_

_Oh my sweet melody_

_You shine inside of me_

_You make me wanna sing a love song to the world_

_My sweet melody_

_My sweet melody_

LOVE SHOWER, PICH! How bout an encore?" Kilane asked when she finally finished.

"Hmph, I have been training. That song will not affect me!" Mira yelled as she charged towards her.

"Yikes!" Kilane squealed as she pulled a wave up to protect her

"I'll help!" I yelled to her "VIOLET PEARL VOICE!" I yelled

Me an Kilane winked at each other and yelled in sync "PICHI PICHI VOICE! LIVE START

_I tied a ribbon in my hair  
and tried to smile for him  
I wanted to become someone  
a whole new person that was new_

The little courage that I had  
turned into confidence  
And I forgot about the time  
before I met him!

And any girl can become invincible  
If she knows just what to do  
And it's all because of a special  
magic we all know  
(It's show time)

Doki_Doki my heart is __beating  
And I know it's him that keeps it flutterin'  
I wanna show him all the sides of me just because!  
This feeling is overwhelming  
more and more I wanna be open with him  
I want you to give it all to me  
Please take care of it, it's my sweet heart!_

LOVE SHOWER PICH!"

"AHHHH! KAIOTO, PLEASE FORGIVE ME" She screamed as she swam away

"That was awesome!" Kilane exclaimed jumping around

"I know!" I replied "But we HAVE to go tell the others about you!"

"Are you sure their all mermaids?" She asked

"Well, there is a boy but he's some sort of prince of an old underwater country" I replied, reassuring her nothing would happen to her

"Ok! Let's go then!" She happily said and we walked back to the Pearl Piari.

**THANK YOU STARLIGHTMINT72 FOR LETTING ME USE KILANE! I 3 you girl! BE SUR TO READ HER STORY!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**

**Violet: YAY!**

**Kilane: YAYZ!**

**Kenta: YAY!**

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated! I've been really busy. One day the teachers give us no homework and the next you have a project on mummies, singing a song in science, doing math 24/7, and trying to keep up with your writing project! But thanks to all of you guys that waited oh so patiently.**

**Violet: I hate homework, too. AGH! I forgot! STUPID MATH *Runs off***

**Um, ok? Well I think we should continue with our story, as always Kaioto will start us off. ON WITH Z STORY!**

**Kaioto POV**

"_Hmmm, so, if I have Violet and Kilane I will find 'it' and rule the sea!" _I thought as I read some more in my books.

I finally picked up a book that said "Legends of the Sea. Treasure, Mermaids, Monsters." This book should have some answers, so I opened it up to a random page and was shocked by what it said.

"_Under the sea, deep within a trench, A castle lay abandoned. But one soul is haunting the halls. Her voice shall destroy all in her path and will obey the one to awaken her, and a great cataclysm will strike. The mermaid princesses will not be able to defeat her, unless they have help from the two lesser known princesses. The two lesser known princesses can awaken her and destroy her and defeat all enemies, unless they are caught in human form, it is then that they are helpless. The one can find the path to the hidden trench in the Atlantic, and the other, if brought to the dark side, can sing a legendary song to awaken her. The song goes 'I have turned to the darkness for you. The coldest days now feel warm and my heart feels like ice. I sing to bring you back, Fuyuko, and I wish to help you. The one who hurt me shall perish. I hate him now. I gave up my life for you, Fuyuko, and I know you have waited for this day. Now be awakened so the cataclysm will start. Let the world be…Let…Into…The…Da…rkn…es…s.' this song will bring her back"_

"Yes! Now I know everything!" I exclaimed "I need those two girls, and soon."

**Violet POV**

"Hurry up Kilane! We have to get home so we can tell the others about you!" I yelled back to the Red pearl princess.

"But I don't feel like running! I just sang two songs in a row! Do you know how hard that can be!" She yelled back

"Fine, I can see the Pearl Piari from where I'm at so HURRY UP!" I yelled back at her while I ran away. After another minute of running, we both finally made it to the Pearl Piari.

"Welcome home Violet, oh, who's your friend?" Seira asked after she welcomed me home

"Well, Seira, this is Kilane. She is the red pearl mermaid Princess from the Caribbean Sea, around where the Gulf of Mexico, My kingdom, is. Wait! I just remembered something! Kilane, how did that wave protect you and how did you know to come here?" I told Seira as I asked Kilane.

"Well, as I have found out, the newer mermaid princesses from the two new kingdoms, ours, have powers that will benefit us in some sort of way. I was training with my powers, The ability to control waves and hear things from them, and the waves told me something bad was going to happen and go find the other princesses, so I came here."

"Wait, why haven't I gotten my powers yet? Awww, this is why I hate being younger than people, I'm always last **(Did I mention this was 4 years after the Mikeru incident? Oh well XD)**!" I complained. At the sound of my voice, all of the others came in and it was like a game of 20 questions

"Who's that?" someone asked

"Where did she come from" someone else asked

And that is where the game began. Me and Kilane stayed up until 9:30 answering all of their questions and since my room has bunk beds for no apparent reason, Kilane was my new roommate. Wait, two childish, hyper, and easily excited girls sharing a room, YAYZ! This is gonna be fun.

"So" Kilane started "Is Kenta your boyfriend, cuz you and him sort of look like a cute couple"

"WHAT! NO WAY! NO HOW! Maybe" I ended up saying. God I'm a moron.

"What do you mean by 'Maybe'?" She asked

"Well he's practically in love with me and I just don't know anymore" I said, obviously confused about our relationship. I just don't know what to think, I've been confused ever since I saved him.

"Well, you should think. He's cute and another girl will go and take him, it happened to me before, so I know how it feels" She said sadly, but still smiling like a little kid.

"Oh, well we have school tomorrow, so let's go to bed" I said while Kilane climbed to the top bunk.

After about five minutes I finally fell asleep, but I had a strange dream.

**IN THE DREAM**

"_Huh? Where am I" I asked_

"_Violet, You must listen to me, I am about to give you your power. It is the power of all. You are psychic, which means you can see the future. It will help you greatly, and you can also shape shift, shrink/become bigger, and turn invisible. I trust you with these powers, and I hope you use them well." Said a soft angelic voice_

"_Aqua Regina, I knew it was you!" I yelled. I had finally met her._

"_The oceans are in trouble again, so I will give you another song, it is called Eternal Snow(What! I fell in love with that anime -_-. I must go now, my power is weak, please save the oceans, Kilane is having the same dream" She finished, and like that she was gone._

"_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai_

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru" sang a soft sweet voice, It was Sara's spirit.

**END OF DREAM**

*BEEP* BEEP* BEEP* DING!* my alarm clock rang. Ugh, school today but tomorrows the weekend, thank God

"Good morning Violet" Kilane said happily

"Grrrr Murgggg *Mumble*" I replied while getting my uniform from the closet

"Well aren't you miss sunshine this morning" Kilane said sarcastically

"Well I hate school, I'm not usually like this" I replied. Then I remembered about the dream I had last night and I tried to turn invisible, sure enough, I could. Sweet!

"Hey Vi- Where are you?" Kilane asked as she walked in to grab something

"I'm right here!" I said, turning visible again nearly scaring her half to death

"Ahh! Why, how, what?" She asked clearly confused

"It's my power! Aqua Regina came to me in a dream!" I exclaimed overly excited

Wow, me too! Cool so you can turn invisible, huh, what else can you, wait we're LATE!" she yelled as we both ran as fast as we could

As soon as we got to class, the teacher was shooting bullets from her eyes, and of course she was only shooting them at me, go figure.

"Ms. Violet, you are ten minutes late, I need a note or you will have a lunch detention. Ms. Kilane same goes for you." The teacher said

"Well, we do not have a note, so we will have to take the lunch detention" I said in a British accent, winking at Kilane

"Yes nor do I have a note, so we shall be sitting down now" she answered the teacher in a British accent as well.

"You kids and your stupid jokes" the teacher mumbled as we walked to our seats. "Today kids, we will be having an outdoor lesson on endangered species. Please arrange yourselves in groups of 3."

"Sweet!" I yelled, jumping out of my seat "Kilane, Kenta, get over here!"

"Ok, come on Kilane!" Kenta yelled, grabbing her arm

"Ok ok, don't get your panties in a knot!" She retorted back to him

"Will you two stop and come on! The rest of the class is already leaving!" I yelled.

After about 15 minutes of walking, we finally reached the place on the beach with tide pools everywhere. The seagulls were squawking and flying, trying to find food and the tide pools were crawling with life

"Ok class, I will be coming around to give you the creature you will be searching for and your supplies." The teacher told us all.

After another five minutes of waiting, the teacher finally got to our group. We had to find a blue starfish.

"So, where should we start looking?" Kenta asked

"Well" Kilane started "We should look in the tide pools with a lot of life and rocks."

"I think we should look in that one." I said pointing to a fairly large tide pool with fish and everything in it.

We searched and searched until we finally found one in the corner of the pool. We took it to our teacher and she gave us our grade.

"OMG! WE GOT AN A+!" I yelled and I and Kilane danced around like our childish selves.

"Well, let's go to the café later to celebrate." Kenta suggested

"Good idea, but I think we can go somewhere else today." I said holding up my savings that I had gotten from singing and playing my guitar.

"OMG, can we go to the Pasta Palace?" Kilane asked with stars in her eyes

"Sure, it sounds like a cool place." I replied

"Wait, isn't that the place where you have to wear something nice?" Kenta asked

"Yeah, so what?" Kilane asked with attitude and a really mad look on her face

"Uhhh, nothing I just wanted to, uh, make sure I didn't go in, uh, shorts and a messy T-Shirt" He replied nervously.

I just laughed at him, because it **was** funny. He was scared of one of his best friends! I mean, she can be really sca- wait, I just remembered what he told me before, I can see why he acts like that.

"Ummm, Violet, you've just been staring into space for three minutes" Kenta said while waving his hand in front of my face

"Oh! Sorry about that, I was just thinking" I replied while rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly

"Well" Kilane said as she started to walk away "I'll see you guys at the Pasta Palace"

"Bye." Me and Kenta said at the same time

"JINX!" I yelled "Haha, you owe me a soda"

"Well to bad because you're not getting one" He replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Ugh, you jerk!" I screamed as I tackled him down into the sand

"GET OFF ME!" He screamed as I sat on his stomach.

"Never!" I yelled, but the teacher came over and asked me to get off him.

"Fine, I'll get off. I'll be over here if you need me though" I told her as I walked to a cliff that over looked the ocean

"_Me encanta que Yallock __立__Tsunai Dorekurai? __  
__De Fukurande siento nada, sino que va __  
__Usted pensó que si hay kidzuiteiru Kono? __  
__Mo una vez he querido las palabras del gobierno Shitenai ___

_Nieve yok Tada shizukani __  
__Yuku Furitsumori Tsudzukete ___

_Creo firmemente sostiene cerca de Nara pensamientos ... __  
__Encanta la sensación de que alguien nula __  
__El Shiritaku yo Nakatta __  
__Te quiero no puedo dejar de llorar __  
__Konnan su arpa características __  
__Me alegro de saber ireba ___

_Si hay un itsumade omotteiru Kimiuo? __  
__Mado Tameiki __如__Ku vidrio (vidrio) Kumoraseta ___

_Cunas de corazón Tomosu KYANDORU (Vela) de __  
__Tokashite Yukenai ahora tal vez? ___

_En el informe se emite un Tsuyoku me sostiene apretado __  
__Como una tormenta de nieve Kogarashi deatte momento __  
__Samukunai del yok __  
__Los calcetines I Miss You Pensando en Usted __  
__El Kono Amikake MAFURAA (bufanda) __  
__Un abrazo me lun Konyaka ___

_plazo Nara yukiga cae para siempre __  
__Pensé que no hay Kono tsudzuku que Kakuseru y él? ___

_Creo firmemente sostiene cerca de Nara pensamientos ... __  
__Encanta la sensación de que alguien nula __  
__El Shiritaku yo Nakatta __  
__¿Cómo mi corazón I love you komiageru __  
__Níquel Fuyuzora sakebitai __  
__materiales Taller ahora quiero verte" _She sang in fluent Spanish.

"Wow! That was awesome, I didn't know you could sing" I heard a voice say behind me. It was Kenta, starring at me in amazement.

**Kenta POV**

I know I've heard that voice before…No, she can't be!

"Uhh…Hi, Kenta!" Violet said nervously

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to get home, ok, Bye." She said as she quickly left.

Man she is weird.

**VIOLET POV**

Thank god he didn't ask or tell me I'm a mermaid! I gotta get ready now, don't wanna be late for the celebration!

**I Hope you all liked this chapter. I'm still sorry, but homework is evil and stops people from doing things they love.**


	5. Chapter 5 stuff

**I'm finally back! Right now I really HATE school work! It's been keeping me sooo busy! I haven't been able to update since recently, but schools over now!**

**Violet: Yay!**

**Kilane: well here we go!**

**Kenta: hope you all like it!**

**Ok, we are introducing another OC of Starlightmint72's today, thnx girl! Luv ya! And were also bringing alot of mine.**

**Kilane: on with the story**

**HEY THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Violet: to bad! Lets get on with the story…NOW!**

**NORMAL POV (for once, lol)**

After an hour, all three of them arrived at the pasta palace. Kilane was wearing a pink sundress with her red-brown hair tied into a pony-tail. She wore red sandals and a red bow was on her pony tail.

Kenta was wearing a nice shirt and shorts. He had a nice pair of white sneakers on and that was pretty much it

Violet had a violet blouse and a white skort. She had black sandals and her hair was in a high pony with a violet ribbon and her bangs were pushed out of her eye by a centimeter

There was an awkward silence as the trio just stood there, staring at the ground. Violet was especially quiet (for once), and Kenta knew why.

"Well" Kilane said breaking the awkward silence "Let's go and eat pasta!"

"Mkay" the other 2 replied quietly as they walked in and was seated by the waitress.

They all sat and talked about what they were doing over the weekend, but suddenly Violet stoped, her eyes went blank, and her mouth was opened.

**VIOLET POV**

I was just talking, but now everything is black. I see…Mermaids? They have pearl necklaces, but I don't know where they're kingdom is. I wanted to ask, but my lips were sealed shut. Suddenly, the coral colored one came over to me.

"So, this is what Auntie Vi looked like when she was a kid" she said examining me

What was she talking about? I don't have any nieces…do I?

"Auntie Vi, listen to me, the evil is coming to get you." She started "and you need our help. I am coming to help you today, and so is Skyler. My name is Coral, the lime green one is Skyler, the midnight colored one is Aqua, the Lilac one is Cassie, the Sky one is Ella, the Aureolin one is Amy, the Saffron one is Serina, and the Magenta one is Kira, and the Burgundy one is Kyana. You need a new song, even though you just got one, you NEED it to survive. It's called I LUV U, I will teach it to you when I get there, be prepared to take us all in though. I'll be there soon…"

My mouth could finally move again, but before I could say anything, I was warped back to my seat. Kilane and Kenta looked really worried, so I finally spoke, but before I could say 'hi' there was a crash on the beach. They evacuated the restaurant, but me and Kilane stayed behind. I quickly told her about my vision and then we ran to the beach, not knowing that someone was following us.

We looked out over the ocean, but we didn't see anything. We were about to leave, but I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A small head with coral/pink hair saw me and swiftly swam away, as did a green haired girl. I recognized them and called for them, but they ignored me, so I stripped down to my bathing suit, which I kept on at all times, and jumped in.

"Watch out!" a voice called out, but it was too late, I was hit by a dark wave of energy. My bracelet broke apart at the force, which made me turn back to a mermaid. I heard a sweet yet evil laugh from behind me, but I couldn't see who it was because everything went black, again.

**NORMAL POV**

"Hey! Don't hurt Auntie Vi! That's my job!" a sweet yet angry voice yelled

"Why can't I?" Mira asked the voice.

2 young mermaids swam out of the shadows. One was about 9 and the other was 7. The 9 year old had coral/pink hair in two pig tails that flipped up and curled a tiny bit at the ends, and had two curly ringlets that stuck out front from behind her ears. She had sailor moon bangs, except more to the side and she had s dark brown eyes. The 6 year old had lime/jade hair that was tied in 2 spiky pony tails. She had front bangs that hung in her face and her eyes were bright lime green.

"Because, mermaids in the future are a lot more powerful" the older one said with a smirk "My name is Coral and I'm the future princess of the North Pacific!"

"And" the younger one said "I'm Skyler, future Princess of the North Atlantic!"

"And" they both said in sync "Get ready to be beaten! Lime/Coral Pearl voice!"

Coral's dress looked like a mix of Luchia's and Karen's, but it was red and coral/peach. It had a bow in the back that was bright red. Her hair changed so it was only 2 little ponytails that replaced her ponytails and the rest of her wavy hair was down. Skyler had a dress that looked like Rina's in her 2nd form, but shorter, puffier, and a brighter green. Her hair gained a small lime crown and she had green ballet flats.

"What! How are you here from the future!" Mira exclaimed

"I have a special power, and so does Sky." Coral replied "Now prepare"

"To be beaten!"Skyler finished

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

_Surely shimmering beyond the seven seas  
is the story that __leads__ all lives to paradise.  
We"ll surely find out where all the birds are flying off too.  
Embracing that dream, we left on a journey.  
The treasure map we found at the secret cove  
no one can see just yet.  
But the __single__ constellation is glowing for us._

The story of the seven seas starts from here.  
Many miracles are always revolving around us. Will they ever return to us?  
Even if at the end of our journey, we"re to become adults.  
Within the treasure boxes of our hearts, will always be our mermaid souls.

The lute"s melody I heard on the beach at dawn  
was similar to a sweet lullaby from my hometown.  
Everyone is surely protected under the veil of love.  
and go down their own paths.  
Even when the sea is stormy, our bonds and heartbeat will still be conveyed.  
Even if there is to be no light, you"ll surely be able to see something.

Before long, the sadness of the seven countries will become a song  
and cross the seven seas, becoming love.  
I want to become a life that can warm this world.  
I"ll never forget.. these Tales of Mermaid.

By the time the large rainbow fades away, at the end of our dreams  
will surely be an overflowing rain of _happiness__ that we"ll all share.  
At the beginning of our large journey, we didn"t have a map.  
We just continued heading towards the future while looking to the sea._

The story of the seven seas starts from here.  
Many miracles are always revolving around us and one is here once again.  
By the time our journey ends, shining in our hearts  
will be our most precious treasure... our Pearls of Mermaid.

Love shower…Pich! How bout an encore?"

"AGH! STUPID MERMAIDS" Mira Yelled "I'M GONNA GET YOU ALL FOR THIS!"

"Just Try Mira" Coral replied

"Ya!" Skyler told her, sticking her tongue out, but Mira was already gone.

"Who are you?" a voice came from behind a rock "Are you the Mermaids Vi had a vision of?"

"Yup! I'm Coral and the Lime green one is Skyler!" Coral replied

"Ya" Skyler started "and we're fro-mph mere fmro" she tried to finish, but Coral covered her mouth.

"Well, you two, we need to find Violet" Kilane told them "Now I'll go search this way, you two go search that way"

**Srry for the cliff hanger, but I've been working on this chapter since school let out, an school start next week! So I hope u pplz liked it**


End file.
